Obituary
by evilrabidplotbunnies
Summary: As long as we have each other, everything will be okay.' 'How do you know' 'Just believe me.' 'Do you believe yourself' The man paused. 'When I tell you I love you.' Romance with a terrible twist.


Obituary

Note: I recently read a very sad Draco/Hermione oneshot and became inspired to write this.

Yes, I realize that I have written many Draco/Hermione oneshots and it would be easier if I simply compiled them all into one single story consisting of separate oneshots so that I don't have stories all over the place. The reason I don't really want to do that is because I regard each story as a separate piece of writing and I want to know how readers respond to each story individually rather than reading them all at once and giving an overall opinion of them.

I actually wrote this a few months ago, but I didn't post it because it didn't quite feel complete. The story still somehow doesn't feel quite right, but I want you to read it and let me know what you think so I can improve the story.

Most of this story is purposefully vague; character names are intentionally omitted, so _please_ don't tell me that I need to add character names because the dialogue is too difficult to follow.

Guess what? I finally figured out how to add page breaks rather than a series of X's like I usually do, haha!

This story takes place after the seventh year of Draco, but does not involve the events that took place in the Half Blood Prince.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Dead end._

Out of breath from running, she stopped, clutching her sides, yet keeping her wand ready.

_God, don't let them find me. Please don't let them find me._

Everything was gone.

She didn't know who else was left; she only knew that she needed to stay alive, or else no one would know what happened. The world would not be safe if she failed.

Gasping for breath and using the walls for support, she found her way back down the corridor. It was hardly a corridor any more, the walls blackened with ash and the ceiling nonexistent. The smell of smoke tainted the air and invaded her lungs. There was not much time left. She needed help or she would die. A slow and painful death is the worst way to die if it is worthless.

Something was wrong.

It should have arrived.

Unless…

She gasped. Unless there was no one left. Unless they were all dead.

The mere thought took the energy from her. Collapsing onto the floor, she felt the tears burn in her eyes and didn't bother to wipe them away.

The events of the evening flashed before her eyes. The unexpected ambush. Watching her friends suffer and die before her very eyes was unbearable, especially when she could do nothing about it. They were taken away. She remained.

But not all had died; some were left. A small minority. Not even one fourth of all who had come. Those that remained were undoubtedly wandering around, searching for _him_. Searching for the wrong man.

A small shudder ran through her body. She couldn't let them find him.

She clutched the roll of parchment even tighter as she stood up. Any minute now it would come. She had to be ready.

Then, she heard it. At first, it was faint and she had to strain her ears to decipher the sound. Then it became clear.

The unmistakable screech of an owl pierced the dead night.

She ran towards the sound, making her way down countless corridors and passages and occasionally glancing up at the night sky (which was clearly visible). Fatigue and pain didn't matter anymore; she needed to finish her task.

She happened upon a clearing at the end of a corridor. It must have once been the entrance to the building, but now it was simply empty. Everything had burnt away.

Then, she saw it, the form of a screech owl against the sky. Holding out her arm, she waited for the owl to land. It did, digging its sharp claws into her skin. She didn't care. Her task was nearly complete. Tying the roll of parchment to the owl's foot securely and binding it with magical charms, she sighed. It was over.

A great burden lifted from her chest. Years and years of hard work, tracking down countless names and locating people by the numbers, had finally been completed. Now, the final part was finished. The owl soared into the dark sky and out of sight.

As she watched the owl leave, she didn't notice the footsteps coming nearer. All she felt was relief.

Fatigue was pulling her down. She had been through a lot. She allowed it to take over, letting her body slowly collapse.

Instead of the hard foundation she expected, she felt her body enclosed by warmth and softness.

Startled, she opened her eyes, which she had unknowingly closed, and found herself staring into the face of the one person she was looking for.

He stroked her bloodied cheek as gently and tenderly as he could.

"It's alright. I'm here."

"You shouldn't be. They will find you. Go. Now. They don't know-"

"Let them find me. Nothing else matters to me anymore. Only you."

"No, you don't understand. Not _them_, but our-"

"Shh. You're hurt. Save your breath. I can't let you die."

"I won't let myself die. But you must know-"

"No. Don't use up all your energy."

"They will kill you!"

There was a pause as the man and the woman looked into each other's eyes.

"You mean, that all this time-"

"I didn't know about it until now! I now know what it is that they have been keeping secret from me all this time."

"How did you find out?"

"I read the list. It had your name on it. At the very top."

"They didn't know-"

The girl shook her head in reply. Tears flowed down her cheeks and dripped onto her robes.

"I changed it and replaced it with the real evidence, but it's too late. No one will believe a single word. They will kill you if they find you. I had no idea they still thought-"

"This can't be possible. I made it clear whom I was fighting for!"

"Someone must have told them otherwise."

"But who-"

"I have no idea! But you can't let them find you!"

"Nothing I say will convince them otherwise."

"No… You can't give up!"

"It's the truth. Even your word and mine are not enough. I know you must have seen the evidence against me. Don't deny it."

The girl swallowed and nodded. "I… I s-saw… I saw it. I have no idea who could have come up with it."

"How bad is it?"

"You don't want to know what they accuse you of."

"It doesn't matter now. As long as we have each other, everything will be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Just believe me."

"Do you believe yourself?"

The man paused. "When I tell you I love you."

"Then tell me; the both of us won't make it through the night."

"We will. I promise. Trust me." He leaned over and kissed her thoroughly.

Suddenly, there were footsteps approaching the couple.

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"_

The shadowy form of a man was seen in against the dark background of the walls.

"I swear I haven't-"

"First the twins and now her!"

"I didn't kill them! _He_ did it!"

"You lying bastard! How could you?"

"You don't know the truth! I haven't switched!"

The two men glared at each other through the darkness.

"YOU HAVE BETRAYED US! EVER SINCE THE DAY WE MET SEVEN YEARS AGO, I KNEW YOU WERE UP TO NO GOOD! AND NOW, I AM RIGHT; DON'T DENY IT!"

"I AM NOT!"

The man pulled out his wand.

"No! Can't you see it's all wrong?" she cried desperately, forcing herself to stand up.

"Stand aside! It's for your own good!"

"You don't know the truth!"

"Don't tell me I don't know the truth; I know it bloody well! He is the one that caused everything to go wrong, and now he is the one that must die!"

"You can't do this! Stop!"

"I think you'll find that I can," he said quietly.

"Look, there's something you need to know! All this time, you've been searching for the wrong man. He's done nothing wrong! Just listen to me! Why won't you believe me?"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

She screamed. The man gave a gasp and fell, into the woman's arms. The life fled from his body in a heartbeat.

* * *

_DRACO MALFOY, ACCUSED MURDERER AND ARSONIST, DIES AT 18_

_The wizarding world has become even safer after yet another Death Eater has been put to death. Draco Malfoy, who recently completed his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was killed by the famed Harry Potter, 18, who is also known for killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (see cover story). Potter, now a national hero, employed a killing curse upon Malfoy on the night of December 4, 2006. The Order of the Phoenix, the recently revealed group of highly skilled Aurors that strive to extinguish the power of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, were delivering very important documents containing the names and information regarding every one of the followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the future plans of the Dark Lord to the Ministry of Magic. One eyewitness claims to have seen Malfoy set fire to the Ministry of Magic and alert the Dark Lord of this movement. The members of the Order of the Phoenix were ambushed at the Ministry of Magic and suffered great losses. It has been reported that twenty known members are dead, including Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks, along with Arthur Weasley and his sons Ronald, Fred, George, and Charlie, claimed to be killed by Malfoy himself. However, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was triumphed over by Harry Potter, and the wizarding world rejoices at the end to the terrible wizard. Draco Malfoy is survived by his wife, Hermione Malfoy._

* * *

Note: So, what do you think? This story has been sitting on my computer for way too long, so I just had to post it.

Please review and let me know how this story can be improved, because as of right now, I feel as if there are a few things missing.

Oh, and feel free to check out some of my other (happier) stories, like "The Ten Labors of Draco and Hermione" and "Dear Diary, I Mean, _Journal_" if you love Draco/Hermione humor and romance; I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
